Resolvendo Problemas
by Uesuri
Summary: Ben e Kevin ficam isolados em um dos satélites do planeta Júpiter e para sair precisam resolver os problemas quem nem sabiam que tinham até ele aparecer!
1. Chapter 1

**Resolvendo Problemas**

**Capitulo 1 – Ajuda Dimensional**

**Olá Pessoal, esse é meu primeiro Fanfic então vou me esforçar para melhorar a cada capitulo! Atenção esse Fanfic contém tema Yaoi e Lemon! Se não gosta, simplesmente procure outro!**

Ben, Kevin e Gwen travavam uma batalha contra uma espécie prima do Alien X que controlava o espaço.

-Eu vou acabar com essa coisa horrorosa antes que ele sugue o resto do meu carro, meu Camaro já perdeu o capô! –Kevin absorveu o metal de um poste e correu em direção ao Alien.

Ben viu o gesto que o Alien estava fazendo e era o mesmo gesto que fez desaparecer os objetos anteriores.

-Gwen! Tente prende-lo com seu poder antes que ele sugue o Kevin! –Ben Gritou.

Gwen tentou mais ele era forte demais, o laço que Gwen fez não interrompeu em nada o Alien e quebrou como vidro. Então o portal se abriu na frente de Kevin e ele foi sugado.

-Kevin! –Ben gritou e sem pensar duas vezes se transformou em Arraia-à-Jato, voou e entrou no portal pouco antes que fechasse, deixando Gwen sozinha lutando contra o Alien.

-Não! –Gwen gritou e caiu no chão sem saber o que fazer e então numa medida desesperada criou uma camada grossa de Mana. O Alien soltou um ruído parecido com uma risada e desapareceu. Depois de alguns minutos Gwen liga para o Vô Max e ele vem busca-la.

Kevin cai em um lugar desértico que se parece com a Lua e em seguida Bem cai em cima dele.

-Ai! –Kevin gritou- Se for possível pode se levantar e deixar meus pulmões trabalharem?

Ah desculpa!- Ben voltou a forma humana e ao fazer isso ele ficou deitado em cima de Kevin com os rostos tão próximos que eles sentiam a respiração um do outro.

-Ben, é melhor você sair de cima de mim, não acha? –Kevin perguntou.

-Claro! –Ben disse, mas continuou em cima dele como se estivesse em transe olhando olho no olho com Kevin.

-Mas Ben, e para sair agora! –Kevin empurrou Ben que caiu ao lado com o rosto vermelho.

-Desculpa...

-Esquece! Vamos primeiro saber onde estamos e depois como saímos ok? –Kevin falou initerruptamente e também com o rosto vermelho.

Depois de alguns minutos e o uso de vários aparelhos estranhos que Kevin tirou sei lá do onde ele conseguiu saber onde estavam.

-Callisto, uma das luas de Júpiter! -Kevin sorriu.

-Como você sabe? –Bem perguntou fazendo uma cara de intrigado para Kevin.

-Simples –Kevin Respondeu- Estamos respirando, caso não tenha notado, essa era uma antiga base dos encanadores, uma base subterrânea e antes de ativa-la tiveram que criar um produtor de Oxigênio e outros componentes para os encanadores de todas as espécies poderem habitar. E pelo fato obvio de ter um planeta ENORME no céu!

Bem olhou para o céu e viu o planeta, colocou sua mão no rosto provavelmente pensando em como era desligado.

-E como saímos? –Ben perguntou tentando não parecer tão envergonhado.

-Primeiro temos que achar alguma entrada, não será muito fácil, pois só existe uma, mas pelo menos podemos acha-la com meu emblema de encanador. –Kevin respondeu com um brilho no olhar, como se tivesse realizando um sonho- Mas primeiro vamos acampar.

-Vai me dizer que você tem um dispositivo ai que faz aparecer uma barraca, comida, bebida e tudo isso só apertando um botão? –Ben perguntou com um tom de incredulidade.

-Acertou! –Kevin tirou um dispositivo minúsculo do cinto, pressionou e jogou no chão, fazendo aparecer uma habitação metálica, mais ou menos do tamanho de um carro, mas em forma de iglu com uma portinhola pequena em sua base.

-Vamos entrar nisso, Batman? –Ben olhou perplexo para o objeto fazendo uma cara de dúvida.

-É claro, ou quer ser detectado por seres não muito amigáveis? –Kevin falou cruzando os braços e levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Ben entrou e logo depois Kevin. O lugar parecia maior do que se pensava, dava para ficar tranquilamente em pé, tinha um colchão, um aparelho que parecia um frigobar, outro aparelho que parecia um computador e outra portinhola que levava para um banheiro. Todos os artigos com emblema encanador e um dispositivo com a tela mostrando a forma humana, aparentemente indicando que os artigos satisfaziam as necessidades da espécie que indicava.

Kevin se sentou no colchão e falou:

-Isso foi uma invenção do meu pai, ele levou anos para terminar, mas foi um sucesso entre os encanadores.

-Nossa! Agora sei de onde você tirou tanta habilidade para mexer com esses dispositivos e armas estranhas! –Ben falou enquanto tentava tirar alguma comida do "frigobar".

Na Terra, Gwen e Max estavam na Lata-velha. Gwen tentava achar algum vestígio deles em Bellwood, mas não conseguia. Max estava sentado, pensando no que fazer e falou:

-Pare querida, assim você vai desmaiar! Esses meninos vão achar um jeito de voltar. Essa espécie de Alien que você me descreveu é sim uma espécie parecida com a do Alien X, mas não é tão forte quanto os Sapiens Celestiais, eles são só uma evolução dos Homo Sapiens chamados de Sapiens Dimensionais, são o que os Humanos acreditam que seja Nut, a Deusa do céu da mitologia Egípcia. Ele forma portais dimensionais e faz bagunça por motivos particulares, são seres brincalhões.

-Mas vô, eles podem estar em perigo! –Gwen falou em tom preocupado.

-Não Gwen, esses seres não fazem mal, eles agem geralmente para ajudar, muitas vezes quando há algum problema particular entre pessoas e isolam para resolver. Mas eles aparentemente não têm problemas! –Max falou, dando uma risada curta.

Gwen gritou: - Como pode rir numa hora dessas?

-Calma Gwen, só estava lembrando-se de quando isso aconteceu entre mim e Verdona. Ela sabia como tirar agente do lugar, mas quis ficar para conversarmos sobre nossos problemas. –Max respondeu e ainda rindo.

-Tudo bem vovô, mas o que faremos? –Gwen perguntou já mais calma.

-Nada, só esperar. Eles sempre voltam para buscar quando o problema está resolvido. – Falou Max tentando abrir uma lata de lesmas.

**Continua...**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Estou ansioso para trazer novos capítulos! Espero que estejam também! E estou escrevendo exclamações demais!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Resolvendo Problemas**

**Capitulo 2 – Visita Dimensional**

**Mais um capitulo, espero que gostem!**

Em Callisto, Kevin e Ben estavam conversando sobre a base.

-Por qual motivo desativaram essa base? –Ben perguntou.

-É um processo normal entre os encanadores, eles usam um local inóspito, mas fonte de algum material que precisam, e depois que esse material acaba eles saem a procura de outros locais. –Kevin respondeu, mexendo no seu dispositivo á procura da entrada.

-Kevin, faria diferença se eu não tivesse pulado no portal para te salvar? –Ben perguntou com um tom meio envergonhado.

-Se eu fosse o Kevin de uns aos atrás, não faria a menor diferença, pois eu era muito solitário e gostava de ser assim. Mas hoje ter você ao meu lado me deixa feliz –Kevin disse.

-Nossa, que sentimental você está hoje! -Ben exclamou, rindo baixinho.

-Cala a boca Tennyson, deve ser efeito do Oxigênio comprimido daqui! –Kevin falou, sem querer mostrar que estava envergonhado.

-Calma Kevin, tudo bem eu gosto de você também, não precisa ser tão agressivo! Afinal, não somos melhores amigos? –Ben falou colocando a mão no ombro de Kevin.

-Desculpa, não queria ser agressivo. –Kevin falou, e logo mudou de assunto. - E a Gwen! Deixamos ela só com o Alien!

-Aquele Alien era fraco, ela deve ter resolvido o caso. Os mais encrencados aqui somos nós! –Ben respondeu com seu tom otimista.- E ai? Como está a procura pela entrada?

-Nada, parece que tem algum tipo de coisa interferindo o sinal. –Kevin falou.

Depois de um tempo ouve-se um ruído fora do refúgio.

-O que foi isso? –Ben pergunta.

-Sei lá, só sei que se não falar vai levar pau! –Kevin falou, se levantando para averiguar.

Kevin sai do refúgio e logo depois Ben, eles olhar para todos os lados e nada encontram e decidem voltar. Quando entram, veem o mesmo alien que os atacou em Bellwood. Só que estava com uma forma mais amigável, tinha um corpo feminino e azulado, se não fosse pelo fato de seus cabelos serem da mesma cor do resto do corpo, seria facilmente confundida com uma Anodita.

-Diga o que quer Alien!-Kevin Exclamou.

-Meu nome não é Alien, meu nome é Diara. Sou um Sapiens Dimensional e quero uma ligação entre vocês. A Gwen está bem, é bom que se resolvam logo antes que sejam considerados desaparecidos na Terra.- Disse Diana e em um Portal Dimensional ela desapareceu.

-Ligação? –Kevin perguntou.- Mas que tipo de ligação?

-Vai levar a sério o que ela diz? –Perguntou Ben.- E se ela quiser nos matar?

-Se quisesse, já teria nos matado a tempos atrás. –Disse Kevin- É bom fazer o que ela diz.

-Mas fazer o que? –Perguntou Ben, cm um tom nervoso.

-Não sei, já falei. -Respondeu Kevin.

Então os dois se sentaram no colchão e ficaram calados. Ben começou a pensar em que tipo de ligação era essa que Diara mencionava. Kevin ficou quieto, encostou-se a parede fria de metal e depois de um tempo já estava cochilando. Mas Ben continuava pensando e lembrou-se de tudo o que passaram para no fim serem melhores amigos e no que Kevin tinha dito sobre estar feliz em ficar perto dele. Olhando para Kevin, nunca tinha percebido o quanto ele era fofinho enquanto dormia. Kevin virou a cabeça para um lado e o cabelo ficou cobrindo uma parte do rosto. Ben se aproximou e com o dedo ajeitou o cabelo de Kevin botando atrás da orelha e quando estava tirando a mão Kevin acordou e rapidamente agarrou a mão de Ben.

-O que estava fazendo? Perguntou Kevin.

-Nada. Não queria te acordar. –Respondeu Ben.-

Kevin olhou fixamente para Ben e disse: -Ben, me perdoa por na infância ter feito tantas coisas malvadas contra você?

-Isso é passado, você é o que é hoje!- Respondeu Ben.- Você é o cara mais legal que já conheci! E o que me entende mais. Me sinto feliz de ter você ao meu lado sempre e não me arrependo de ter entrado naquele portal para te salvar.

Kevin abaixou a cabeça e ficou calado. Ben observou e colocou a mão no queixo de Kevin e levantou sua cabeça.

-Você está chorando? –Perguntou Ben.

-Você é a primeira pessoa que me elogia. –Kevin fala, soluçando. - Sempre senti falta dos meus pais para me dar apoio, mas quando conheci você eu me sentia completo. Você me elogia quando estou certo e me repreende quando estou errado. Nunca me deixe, prometa.

-Eu prometo.-Respondeu Ben.

Os dois se abraçaram e Ben ficou pensando quanta mágoa o amigo sentia e o quanto era importante essa amizade. Kevin enxugou as lágrimas e olhou nos olhos de Ben.

-Ben, pode parecer estranho eu falar isso. -Kevin fala. - Mas eu acho que amo você.

-Você só pode estar maluco! –Ben grita.

-Me desculpa Ben é que... –Kevin tenta falar.

-Maluco por achar que me ama quando na verdade eu tenho certeza que amo você!-Ben fala sem nem pensar, era o amor dos dois que falava naquele momento. - Por que você não me beija logo?

Kevin não pensa duas vezes, agarra Ben e o beija como se fosse a ultima vez. Ben agarra o cabelo de Kevin com força.

-Eu te amo, tenho certeza. –Kevin fala.

-Eu também, nunca mais guarde seus sentimentos! –Ben diz.

E depois de minutos se beijando eles se deitam na cama e ficam se olhando, abraçados e dormem.

**Continuam...**

**Cena Hot no próximo capitulo, pois tenho que elaborar muito bem para que fique perfeito!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Resolvendo Problemas**

**Capitulo 3 – Amor Dimensional **

**O ultimo capitulo!**

Quando Kevin e Ben acordaram, olharam um para o outro e Kevin falou: -Tenho uma ideia sobre essa coisa de ligação que Diara falou.

-Me diga. –Ben pediu.

-Simples, ela quer que agente se ame, e só depois dessa ligação ser feita é que nós voltamos para a Terra.- Kevin falou e percebeu que enquanto falava Ben chegava mais perto com um risinho no rosto.- O que foi? Preste atenção!

-Já percebeu que fizemos essa ligação e ela ainda nem deu sinal? Acho que precisamos mostrar mais amor para que ela perceba realmente que nos amamos.- Ben fala com um sorriso no canto da boca e cruza os braços no pescoço de Kevin e se põe em cima dele.- Ela quer isto!

Ben aperta com sua bunda o membro de Kevin, deita sobre ele e o beija. Kevin aceita a provocação.

-Você quer mesmo levar isso adiante? –Kevin pergunta.

-Claro, eu quero você! –Ben responde e beija mais forte.

Ben tira seu casaco laranja e Kevin sua camisa, mostrando seus músculos. Ben tira a camisa, tem o corpo mais magro, mas mesmo assim definido. Kevin rola para cima de Ben e beija seu pescoço fazendo Ben gemer. Kevin desce para o mamilo de Bem e fica acariciando e com a outra mão começa a desabotoar a calça de Ben. Kevin tira a calça de Ben e o deixa só de cueca depois começa a lamber seu umbigo de depois chega até a cueca. Bem alisa o cabelo de Kevin.

-Você é tão fofinho envergonhado. –Diz Ben ao ver Kevin com o rosto corado.

Kevin tira lentamente a cueca de Ben e dessa vez era Ben que estava envergonhado, pois estava excitado. Mas Kevin Também fica nu, mostrando seu membro avantajado e rijo. Kevin começa a lamber a cabeça do membro de Ben e depois abocanha de vez e chupa devagar tentando se acostumar com a nova sensação. Ben geme e agarra o cabelo de Kevin.

-Kevin, mais... rápido. –Diz Ben em meio aos gemidos.

Ben cada vez sentindo mais prazer e forçando cada vez mais a cabeça de Kevin contra seu membro e movimentando seu quadril. Até que ele não aguentou mais e gozou.

-Kevin, me desculpa... eu não aquentei. –Ben diz.

-Tudo Bem, até que não é tão ruim! –Kevin tenta amenizar a vergonha do parceiro.

-Me deixa tentar também? –Ben pede.

Kevin sobe e se ajoelha perto na cabeça do parceiro. Ben abocanha o membro de Kevin com dificuldade, Kevin começa a mexer os quadris contra a cabeça de Ben. Kevin segura a cabeça de Ben pelo cabelo gemendo baixinho quase rouco. Ben quase se engasga por causa do tamanho do membro de Kevin mais decide não reclamar, pois o parceiro estava gostando. Kevin para logo depois, vira Ben de bruços, mela um dos dedos com saliva e delicadamente coloca no buraco de Ben. Ben geme um pouco quando Kevin começa a tentar enlanguescer a abertura e coloca mais um dedo.

-Kevin, pode me comer agora. –Ben pede.

-Kevin se senta e pede a Ben para se sentar no membro dele. Ben obedece e se senta de frente a ele e posiciona o grande membro de bem e seu buraco e começa a forçar sua entrada. Kevin abraça Ben e força seu parceiro para baixo. Ben geme alto com a dor.

-Tá tudo bem? –Kevin pergunta preocupado.

-Sim, continue. -Ben responde.

E depois de enfiar tudo Ben começa a fazer o vai e vem no membro de Kevin. Kevin abraça mais forte Ben, que coloca sua cabeça no ombro do parceiro em forma de abraço e Ben sussurra no ouvido em meio aos gemidos dizendo que o amava. Kevin percebe que o membro de Ben estava novamente rijo e começa a masturba-lo.

-Ben... eu vou... gozar. –Kevin fala com sua voz falhando.

Ben começa a se movimentar mais rápido e Beija Kevin, que continuava a masturba-lo. Logo depois os dois gozam e caem juntos na cama.

-Eu te machuque i –Kevin pergunta abraçando Ben por traz.

-Um pouco, mas tudo bem. –Responde Ben e recebe um selinho de Kevin.

Depois de se limparem e se vestirem. Ben deita no colo de Kevin, que alisa seus cabelos castanhos e olha fixamente para seus olhos verdes.

-Ben, eu não sabia, mas você é o amor da minha vida. –Kevin diz sorrindo.

-É, estamos realmente se amando, e muito ligados um ao outro.

Ben se levanta, senta no colo de Kevin, coloca a mão na bochecha de Kevin e beija o parceiro de forma carinhosa. Em meio a isso Diara aparece.

-Meus parabéns heróis amantes. –Diz Diara batendo palmas.- Vejo que tinham realmente um problema para resolver! Vocês sempre se amavam, mas eram tolos demais para perceber. Espero não ter que envia-los mais para uma base abandonada dos encanadores.

Kevin se levanta esquecendo que Ben estava em seu colo, que sem querer o derrubou no chão e diz: - Agora que está resolvido, faça o favor de mandar agente de volta para casa sua...

Ben interrompe e diz: -Diara, obrigado por nos mostrar que estávamos perdendo nosso tempo juntos. Se possível nos leve para a Terra.

Diara sorri e abre um portal que suga os três para a Terra. Eles caem bem ao lado da lata velha e percebem que tudo aconteceu em menos de uma hora. Gwen e Max saem da lata velha e correm em direção e Ben e Kevin.

-Onde vocês estavam? –Pergunta Gwen.

Ben tenta explicar: - Agente estava numa lua de Júpiter e...

Diara interrompe: -E eu tentei explicar a eles os problemas que faziam serem mais fracos na batalha, perdoe-me Gwen por ter sido tão agressiva com vocês, mas esse era o único jeito.

-Tudo bem. –Disse Gwen , mas achando essa conversa muito estranha.

Max ficou parado encostado na lata velha, continuava pensando na época que tinha passado com Verdona.

-Diara, obrigado novamente, você nos ajudou muito. –Diz Kevin.

Diara abre um portal e desaparece. Depois Kevin entra em seu Camaro(sem capô) e leva Gwen e Ben para casa. Primeiro deixa Gwen na casa dela e segue o caminho com Ben para a casa dele. Na viajem eles conversam.

-Ben, sobre o que aconteceu, por que Diara quis manter segredo? –pergunta Kevin.

-Não sei, acho que a relação fica mais especial quando só nós sabemos que temos uma! –Responde Ben, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Kevin que dirigia.

-Tipo um amor secreto? –Pergunta Kevin.

-Sim. – Diz Ben abraçando Kevin de lado e beijando a bochecha dele tantas vezes que Kevin quase sai da pista.

**Fim**

**Acho que ficou bom. Espero que tenham Gostado. E mandem Reviews!**


End file.
